devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Hell Wrath
The Hell Wrath 'is a lesser demon that appears in ''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. They appear from Mission 2: The blood link onwards on normal difficulty, and sooner in higher modes. Hell Wraths are one of the Seven Hells of the Demon Army. Description Hell Wraths are tall, dark-skinned humanoid demons with abnormally long arms. They're naked except for some black bandages and a black, leather-like mask that shows one eye and the mouth both sewn. They carry a giant organic sack over their shoulders at all times. This sack is in fact a bomb, and whenever the demon is damaged or if he drops it, the sack explodes damaging all surrounding beings, including the own Wrath, who inevitably dies. Wrath are underworld jailers who punish souls of those who committed the sin of wrath, and as most of the other Hells, they manifest through sand. Their explosive sack often kills their enemy and other demons alike.'Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Lesser Demons File — 3rd Hell: Wrath: '"Netherworld jailor who governs souls sent to hell for the sin of Wrath. He materializes via sand. The massive bomb he carries often obliterates both friend and foe." Behavior Hell Wraths have very limited moveset, if they can be considered to have one. Their only priority is to get as closer to you as possible. They cannot jump and are very slow (probably due to the bomb's weight). Their only attack is bomb suicide: they make a scream and then blow up the bomb they are holding, along with itself. The bomb also explodes if they are killed. '''Note: if Hell Wraths die because of their own suicide attack, they will not drop Red Orbs. Strategy Hell Wraths aren't usually a problem during gameplay. In fact, their explosive attack can even be used for the benefit of the player, since it can also kill or at least damage other nearby enemies. This plus the fact that they are incredibly slow and predictable makes them very convenient foes for strategy purposes. These demons cannot be physically attacked with any melee weapon, thus making guns the only choice against them. If you try to use swords, they will bounce against the surface of the enormous sack with a characteristic metallic sound. In addition, Wraths are sensitive to body attacks, so if you insist too much with melee weapons, they will end by dropping their bomb in front of you, dying themselves but dealing considerable damage anyway. It is important to consider that since Wraths die in the explosion, they can only attack once; remember this when there are other, more dangerous enemies in the battlefield, and fight them first ignoring Wraths. The bomb they carry is somehow connected to their health: if they die, the bomb explodes. Moreover, the sack progressively starts glowing in orange light the more the Wrath is damaged with projectiles. The moment when the sack glows with great intensity (being completely orange) is when it is about to explode. Use this as a method to predict the lifetime they have left and make them explode in the right moment. Even if not damaged with long-ranged attacks, Wraths can drop their bomb at some point during the fight. They moan in pain continuously, but they have a louder moan that they perform the moment before dropping the sack. Keep listening to these noises in order to avoid being caught in the explosion. On DMD mode, Wraths do not get any new ability apart of increased health and more damage per explosion. Keep in mind that you will have to keep firing at them for longer than on other modes in order to detonate their bombs. However, the difficutly mode in which Wraths are really dangerous is on Heaven or Hell, for obvious reasons: they just take one shot to explode and the minimal damage caused by the explosion can instantly kill the player. Whenever you are fighting Hells on HoH mode, keep and eye on what you're targeting and the distance. If suddenly a Wrath appears next to you, inmediately stop attacking and move as far away as possible before killing it. Trivia *In Bloody Palace, all Wraths drop both a white and a green orb when killed. *Their masks somewhat resemble a bondage mask. References Category:Demons Category:Lesser demons Category:Devil May Cry 3 lesser demons